Paso a paso
by Mary93
Summary: La familia por fin ha conseguido casar a la pareja más famosa de Nerima: Ranma y Akane. Sin embargo, ¿pensaban que eso los convertiría en los amantes del siglo? Pobres ilusos...
1. Curso 0: Introducción

**Bien, antes de nada, tengo que hacer el famoso anuncio en el cuál se avisa de que ninguno de los personaje que salen aquí mencionados son de creación propia. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. Y a pesar de todos los posibles estropicios (no hechos a posta) que pueda hacer a sus historias, me encanta. Con esto no saco dinero, sólo diversión**

También avisar que esto es una historia bastante sencilla, tan sencilla que cualquiera —excepto yo— podría reducirla a un simple one-shot (que al final es lo que es). Si tuviera que poner una excusa sobre por qué escribir algo tan sencillo, diría que es una bocanada de aire fresco. No obstante, creo que me van a salir unos 6 capítulos o así, por el simple hecho de que, cuando me pongo a escribir, no veo fin (creo que ya se está comprobando). Este es el más corto, creo, pero lo he dejado así porque es una especie de introducción.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Paso 0: Introducción acelerada.**

Bueno, esto es algo difícil de explicar (en realidad, no lo es, pero hasta ahí llegan mis capacidades). ¿Que quién soy? ¿Que qué os tengo que explicar? Pues ahí va: lo primero… bueno, ¿es importante? No quisiera revelar mi identidad a fin de que si alguno de los protagonistas de la historia me encuentra… bueno, que lo más bonito que me puede pasar es que me demanden. No se preocupen, mi identidad está a salvo y sólo me pagan un capítulo… ¿Qué tengo que explicar? Pues ahí va:

Transcurrido un año tras el intento fallido de boda entre Ranma y Akane y a pesar de que la situación poco había cambiado en Nerima (persecuciones, secuestros, demonios sueltos, peleas, insultos…) se decidió que era el momento de volver a intentar una nueva boda.

Sorprendentemente, los prometidos llegaron a dar el consentimiento y a unirse en matrimonio antes de que una horda de jóvenes salvajes tanto por parte del novio como de la novia interrumpieran la boda y arruinaran el posterior banquete que Kazumi había organizado y cualquier intento de mantener la paz.

¿Por qué aquella prisa por volver a revivir aquella catástrofe cuando no todos los problemas habían desaparecido? Bueno, los jóvenes estaban ya apunto de entrar en la universidad y eso era algo que preocupaba a los mayores. Akane había decidido ir a la universidad y no había quien le quitara esa idea. No es que hubiera nadie que estuviera en contra, pero para curarse en salud, mejor era que los dos jóvenes cumplieran su promesa y se casaran.

Intentando atenerse a la verdad, la boda no había sido una catástrofe total, incluso cuando había sido estropeada. No hubo intentos de asesinato, ni malditos de Jusenkyo peleándose por una cura mágica, ni ancianos bebiéndosela… Todos habían salido casi ilesos del acontecimiento. El final de la boda había sido arruinado, sí. ¿Pero quién esperaría lo contrario? Había mucha gente y muy variopinta. Antiguos rivales, antiguos amigos, conocidos, gente que sin conocer a los novios, conocía su historia y quería saber cómo acabaría… Si es que ¡todos los alumnos del instituto Furinkan deseaban saber si la dichosa boda se llevaba a cabo o no! ¡Si hasta Shinosuke había aparecido!

Hubo también alguna baja no predecible. Ukyo no se presentó, quién sabe por qué. Shampoo lo intentó y quizás fue la única que consiguió que todos quedaran inquietos. Llegó justo cuando, legalmente, los novios quedaban unidos. No había nada que pudiera hacer… al menos en aquel momento. No hubo amenazas, de hecho ni una sola palabra. Probablemente aquello no quedaría así para ella. A fin de cuentas, ella, como mínimo, se estaba jugando su honor, así como parte de su corazón.

No obstante, ni Kuno, ni a Kodachi dejaron que fuera una boda aburrida (ni la post-boda, ya que se tuvo que recoger todos aquellos pétalos negros que Kodachi, vestida nuevamente de boda, había ido repartiendo al grito de "Yo te salvaré, mi amado Ranma-sama"). Ellos fueron los principales responsables, junto con que había demasiado gente para intentar mantener el orden, de que la boda tuviera que acabar precipitadamente. ¿Por qué? Bueno, Kodachi, en un alarde de imaginación, había estropeado la comida añadiéndole no sé qué poción que hacía que vomitaras para así, salvar a su prometido del hechizo al que había sido sometido y poder fugarse de é no debería de haber sido tan malo, ya que ella entró en el salón de bodas, junto con su hermano, tras la fría salida de Shampoo, anunciando lo que había hecho. No obstante, parece ser que no todos los invitados estaban atentos en ese momento y se volvió bastante desagradable cuando varios de ellos probaron la comida y sufrieron los efectos. También lo fue para los sensibles de estómago. ¿Y qué decir de Kuno? Con su peculiar interpretación del mundo que le rodea, dio y recibió un par de golpes, lloró y desplegó un gran abanico de emociones.

Ryoga se encontraba en la encrucijada de su vida, con Akari a un lado y Akane casándose con Ranma. ¿Retar a Ranma antes del sí quiero? ¿retarle después? ¿preguntarle a Akane si estaba bien? ¿llorar por la pérdida de su amada? pero... ¿y Akari? Eran demasiadas cuestiones para el chico-cerdo y a pesar de intentar resolverlas todas y de romper un par de mesas en el banquete de bodas a causa de nervios y peleas con la recién pareja, no causó más problemas.

Happosai también animó la velada, aunque todos debían admitir que se había comportado. Quizás se metiera debajo del vestido de la novia (nuevamente al estilo occidental) para ver si llevaba liga y a lo mejor intentara verter agua fría sobre el novio para hacer la boda más interesante. Vale, también levantó la falda del vestido de la novia (¿cómo? se preguntaran algunos, pero eso es algo que sólo él sabe) e hizo que muchos de los asistentes hicieran un par de destrozos en el intento de ver qué había bajo ella.

En fin, no es la boda con la que uno sueña, pero había salido mejor que la anterior. Con haber salido era suficiente.

Tiempo después aún era algo extraño lo de estar casados. No había grandes diferencias entre su vida antes y después de la boda. Bueno, quizás que ahora se les obligaba a dormir en el mismo cuarto pero aquello eran meras formalidades. ¿Dormir juntos? Nunca. De hecho, ni siquiera dormían siempre en la misma habitación (varios resfriados de Ranma causados por dormir en el tejado pueden dar fe de esto). Desde luego, aquello era un matrimonio peculiar.

— ¿No deberías de estar preparando ya tu equipaje? — preguntó Akane entrando en la habitación — ¿o ya se te olvidó que mañana nos vamos a instalar al nuevo piso?

— Pfff — bufó él — hablas cómo si eso me llevara mucho tiempo. Yo me encargo.

— Sí, claro, ¿cómo de levantarte temprano esta mañana para ir a la oficina de correos? — preguntó ella sarcástica.

— Me hubiera despertado aunque tú no lo hubieras hecho, yo no duermo como un hipopótamo, como otras — atacó él, no muy acertadamente.

— ¿Así agradeces la ayuda? — preguntó una Akane ya bastante enfadada, crujiendo nudillos.

— No necesito la ayuda de una marimacho como tú — siguió el chico tentando a la suerte. No intentó apartarse del golpe que —su ahora mujer— le propinó.

— Ni yo sé por qué me molesto a ayudar a un fenómeno como tú — terminó la chica yéndose enfadada.

El chico aún se seguía asombrado de cómo ella estaba consiguiendo moderarse. ¿Un chichón por un insulto? Como si así consiguiera corregirle… Desde luego, ir a la universidad era importante para ella...

Ambos sabían ya desde hacía tiempo suficiente a qué universidad asistir. En realidad, era una no muy lejos de su hogar, sólo lo suficiente para tener que residir fuera del dojo Tendo. Tampoco era una de las mejores universidades del país, pero tenían un nivel aceptable, y lo más importante: los habían aceptado a los dos. Cierto era que el chico había necesitado ayuda con los estudios para aprobar el examen de acceso y digamos que tenía cierto empujón gracias a una beca deportiva que había conseguido.

No fue fácil convencerle para seguir con sus estudios. Bueno, en realidad, se trataba más bien en que tardaron en dar con la táctica para que él los siguiera. A fin de cuentas, su interés son las artes marciales, ¿para qué estudiar? Más aún, le habían comprometido con una chica antes de conocerla solo para poder unir familias y hacerse cargo del dojo. ¿Qué razón había de enviarle a la universidad? Desde luego, la familia tenía que darle las gracias a Nabiki por conseguir que Ranma razonara y fuera. ¿Cómo ocurrió tal milagro? Os preguntaréis muchos. Pues veréis ocurrió de esta manera:

Era una noche tranquila en el dojo Tendo, en el que la familia al completo se encontraba cenando.

— No te vas a arrepentir de tu decisión, hermanita— le dijo la mediana de los Tendo a Akane - ir a la universidad es una experiencia nueva y muy gratificante. Nueva casa, nueva universidad, nuevos amigos, nuevos chicos…—comenzó a enumerar Nabiki poniéndole énfasis a las ventajas y mirando de reojo la reacción de Ranma

— ¡Sí! — contestó Akane con una sonrisa entusiasmada por la idea.

Visto que el joven de la mesa no iba a hacer ningún comentario al respecto, Nabiki adoptó una nueva postura y se dirigió a él:

— ¿Y tú qué Ranma? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

— Pfff - bufó Ranma — ¿para qué ir a la universidad?

— Tienes que ir a proteger a mi hijita, Ranma — comenzó pronto a llorar Soun a su yerno. Mientras una Akane, algo enfadada, apartaba a su padre del regazo de Ranma enfatizando que "no necesitaba ninguna protección"

— No te preocupes, papá. Ranma tiene razón. A fin de cuentas, la universidad es un lugar al que tienes que ir porque quieres. No podemos despilfarrar el dinero. No tiene por qué ir si no se siente preparado — pinchó Nabiki

— ¿Qué no me siento preparado? — gritó Ranma enfadado — sencillamente no me parece que me vaya a servir para algo

— ¡Oh, vamos, Ranma! Todos sabemos que si estás ahí es porque Akane te puso las pilas y te obligó a estudiar — expuso la mediana de los Tendo - tú solo no hubieras podido hacerlo

— ¿Es un reto? - preguntó casi con demasiado entusiasmo Ranma

— Yo solo reto cuando hay dinero de por medio — señaló Nabiki guiñándole el ojo — No obstante, Akane te va a dejar atrás mientras sigue con su vida y tú te quedas aquí muriéndote del asco.

Ranma, en un arranque de quien sabe qué (quizás por la búsqueda de un nuevo reto ya que últimamente todo estaba muy tranquilo), replicó lo siguiente:

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Que esta marimacho va a poder conmigo en algún sentido? ¡Por favor! - se autovanaglorió Ranma señalando a Akane mientras esta comenzaba a enfurecerse. Poco después, el chico se daría cuenta que no había sido una buena idea. Salir volando de noche no era plato de buen gusto. — ¡Ja! Ya verás, si yo quisiera, iría y la vencería en todo.

— Vamos, Ranma, no todo el mundo tiene que ser bueno en todo — dijo la amable Kazumi, sirviéndole otro tazón de arroz

— ¡Ya veréis! ¡Os vais a tragar vuestras palabras! — dijo el chico, añadiendo: Jé, además, ella necesita que yo vaya, ¿quién le hará una comida decente?

Y así, mientras el chico volaba, Nabiki recibió las "gracias" de la familia guardando los billetes en el bolsillo. Había demostrado a su padre que sí era posible que Ranma accediera por voluntad propia a ir a la universidad. ¡ Y eso que no había tenido que recurrir a los celos! pensó la mediana de los Tendo.

En fin, queridos lectores, por algo así había sido que los dos jóvenes fueran a la universidad. ¿Por qué a la misma? Coincidencia sumada a que era una de las opciones más baratas. ¿Misma carrera? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Condiciones? Solo una, la siguiente:

El día de partida de los dos jóvenes del ojo, todo el mundo se había levantado muy temprano para ayudarles y para despedirse. A fin de cuentas, tardarían cierto tiempo en verse a pesar de no estar muy lejos.

Akane corría de un lado a otro con miedo a olvidarse algo importante; Kazumi les preparaba algo para llevar; Soun lloraba desconsolado la partida de su hija menor; y Ranma y Genma peleaban por el desayuno.

Finalmente, ese día había llegado, y todos se despidieron con mucha emoción unos de otros. No obstante, fue Nabiki la que les recordó la única condición existente:

— A no ser que tenga una fuente de dinero escondida, procuren que la casa se mantenga en pie.

Así, con esas últimas palabras, los dos jóvenes se sentaron en el taxi que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

Ahí queda eso de momento, en breves subiré el capítulo 2, es que lo he tenido que remodelar.

Sí, lo confesaré, hay partes del segundo que he tenido que escribir hasta tres veces porque no termino de encontrarle el punto (muchos dirán, acertadamente, para qué me molesto tanto. Si encuentran la respuesta, ¡por favor, diganmela!)

Finalmente, me gustaría pedir algún tipo de crítica. Por ejemplo: te has extendido demasiado en esta parte (o en general); no intentes hacer gracia, no sirves para ello; esto cae pesado; hija de mi vida, no cometas tal falta de ortografía (he intentado no cometer ninguna, pero nunca se sabe)… Cualquier tipo de crítica será escuchada.

¡Gracias!


	2. Paso 1

**Antes de nada, tengo que hacer el famoso anuncio en el cuál se avisa de que ninguno de los personaje que salen aquí mencionados son de creación propia (bueno, hay un par que me he inventado yo, pero se reconocen fácilmente). Son de Rumiko Takahashi. Y a pesar de todos los posibles estropicios (no hechos a posta) que pueda hacer a sus historias, me encanta. Con esto no saco dinero, sólo diversión.**

**..**

Al final no he tardado tanto en subir la segunda parte... Me he trabado en el resto de historias y ésta es la que más fácil me resulta de seguir. No sé por qué, quizás porque es lo típico, lo que yo esperaba detrás de alguna de las escenas que Rumiko nos dejó…

..

* * *

**Paso 1: Preguntarse cómo sobrevivir en una misma habitación sin estar discutiendo… siempre**

— Akane, si de verdad la única condición que tenéis para estar aquí es que el piso siga en pie creo que no deberías volver a meter los huevos así en el microondas —avisó una chica con el pelo rosa a una Akane muy ajetreada.

— ¡Los huevos! ¡Es verdad! — dijo Akane mientras dejaba friendo una mezcla que la otra chica no era capaz de identificar.

— ¡Akane pero baja el fue…! — intentó avisar ésta mientras una llama comenzaba a brotar.

La joven se acercó a bajar el fuego rápidamente mientras Akane sacaba los huevos del microondas antes de provocar otra catástrofe similar a la de años atrás.

Tras un minuto de recapacitación, la peliazul reflexionó en voz alta:

— Uff, no lo entiendo — dijo la joven — siempre me equivoco en algo. ¡No puede ser!

— Esto iría mejor si te lo tomaras con más calma — intentó calmar la otra — no es bueno que estés haciendo tantas cosas a la vez y con la cabeza en otro sitio.

— Tú no lo entiendes, Shizuka… — murmuró la joven de cabellos peliazules

Lo que Shizuka, la joven con el cabello rosa, no podía entender es que aquello ya era por puro orgullo. ¡Ranma se tendría que tragar sus palabras junto con su maravillosa comida! ¡Tendría que quitar ese insulto de su repertorio! ¡Se iba a convertir en la mejor cocinera de todo Japón! Bueno, quizás con ser como Kazumi estaría bien… y a lo mejor hacer algo comestible alguna vez se conformaría… ¡Pero no iba a dejar que eso la desanimara! ¡Sólo tenía que esforzarse más y entonces un día…!

Aquí la joven comenzaba a imaginarse junto ahora su marido en la mesa, con Ranma de rodillas implorándole perdón y pidiendo más comida, mientras ella, con la cabeza bien alta, como sentada en un altar, le respondía que no importaba, que le perdonaba y que cocinaría todo lo que él quisiera.

— Akane, ¡Akane! — llamó la chica llamada Shizuka — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, sí, sólo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos — contestó, y mirando el desastre de cocina que estaba a su alrededor añadió: ¿yo he hecho esto?

— No te preocupes, Akane-chan. Por hoy recogeremos y mañana lo conseguiremos

El suspiro de la peliazul no tardó en dejarse oir.

Akane estaba muy agradecida a su compañera de piso por ayudarla en esta ardua tarea de aprender a cocinar. No sabía muy bien por qué se tomaba esa molestia, pero esa chica era extraña de pies a cabeza, comenzando por su cabello. Si algo había aprendido en ese mes de convivencia era que el rosa no era su color natural y que cuidaba mucho de que no se notara. Era una joven pequeña, un poco más baja que Akane y aún más delgada. Parecía una chiquilla con aquellos ojos negros tan grandes. No obstante, una mente muy extraña se escondía detrás de ellos.

Aún recordaba la vez que, discutiendo con Ranma, Shizuka había interrumpido para preguntarle a Akane el último insulto que le había dedicado a Ranma. ¡Ella había dicho que no lo había oído bien! ¡En medio de una pelea! Los dos esposos aún lamentaban el susto que le habían metido a la pobre chica, aunque el susto de ésta no debió durar demasiado, ya que no tardó muchos días en volver a la carga.

— ¡Estoy aquí! — gritó una voz masculina a la puerta de la entrada.

Akane y Shizuka salieron a saludar al chico. Era un joven no muy alto y sí delgado. A pesar de hablar japonés perfectamente, sus rasgos eran más bien occidentales.

— ¡Hola, Hiroshi! — comenzó a saludar efusivamente otra chica salida de la nada. Era otra compañera de piso, hermana gemela de Shizuka, aunque con un precioso cabello rubio y más charlatana que su hermana. — ¿Qué tal te ha ido? ¿Qué tal por clases? ¿Te has enterado ya de por qué el profesor faltó la semana pasada?

El joven, como respuesta, siguió su camino hacia su habitación con Ayame pisándole los talones buscando sus respuestas implacable. La joven, al poco de ver que sus esfuerzos no estaban dando resultado, volvió con las chicas.

— ¿Ya se ha acabado la clase de cocina? ¿Y qué tal? ¿Habéis conseguido algo? — comenzó a bombardear de preguntas la rubia

— Bien… Pero no, hoy no ha sido mi día — contestó Akane, bajando la mirada.

No hizo falta que añadiera más antes de que Ayame comenzara a arremeter contra ella

— ¡No pasa nada, Akane-chan! ¡Mañana saldrá bien! — comenzó a gritar la chica con entusiasmo, antes de que Akane se autoanimara sola — Además, ¡eres tan linda! ¿Puedes volver a poner esa cara? Yo la quiero para una foto. Shizuka, vete por la cámara. ¡Akane-chan, no te muevas por favor!

— Ya, ya, dejad a la chica en paz — interrumpió Hiroshi, después de haber dejado sus útiles en la habitación, entrando en la cocina y dirigiéndose a la nevera.

— ¡Oh, Hiroshi! ¡No seas malo! ¡deberías de haber visto la cara de A-chan! ¡Estaba tan linda con esa pose abatida! — la verborrea de la chica no se detenía — ¡No! ¡Esa Coca-cola es mía!

Y Ayame se lanzó contra el chico en busca de la Coca-cola.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a alguien más? — preguntó enfadado el chico.

— No se dónde está Ranma-kun — contestó inocentemente ésta — debe de estar en clase. He mirado en su cuarto y no había nadie. Al menos eso creo, porque había tantas cosas por el suelo que a lo mejor le he pisado y no me he dado ni cuenta...

— Yo me refería a alguien que estuviera fuera del país — contestó el chico, cogiendo un vaso de agua y maldiciendo por la Coca-cola perdida.

Akane miraba la escena un poco avergonzada. Sus compañeros de piso no eran muy normales. Aunque bueno, no es que Ranma y ella lo fueran. A fin de cuentas, Akane debía admitir que a veces se ponía un poco violenta y que Ranma, con su maldición, impresionaba. Al menos, todos se habían acostumbrado bien a las peleas entre ellos. Todos, menos el bolsillo de los jóvenes esposos. En lo que llevaban de mes, había tenido que reponer toda la vajilla y una ventana rota. Aquello de intentar llevarse bien con Ranma no funcionaba del todo ¡y eso que pasaban el día cada uno en su propia habitación!

Una vez la cocina estuvo limpia, Hiroshi contestara — por aburrimiento — las preguntas de Ayame y todos se retiraran a sus habitaciones, un cansado Saotome entró por la puerta.

— Ya estoy aquí — gritó el chico sin ganas. Odiaba las clases a última hora. Bueno, odiaba las clases. Punto. Había alguna que podía ser pasable, pero el balance total era negativo.

— ¡Hola, Ranma-kun! — salió corriendo Ayame de su habitación casi a los brazos del chico mientras los otros gritaban un ¡hola! lejano.

Fue ese el momento en el que Akane salíó de la habitación para tomarse un baño antes de acostarse. Al escuchar la puerta de ésta abrirse, Shizuka salió para no perderse nada de la posible escena que estaba por llegar.

Aquella escena tenía que ser la típica en la que Akane mandara a volar a Ranma al grito de pervertido. De hecho, por eso mismo la ventana de la sala común había acabado rota. Y es que la pequeña Ayame, casi inconscientemente, tendía a acosar a la gente, atacándola por todos los flancos.

No obstante, hoy no sería el día de suerte para la pelirosa. La chica con cabellos azules saludó con indiferencia y se metió al baño.

Shizuka sacudió la cabeza apenada. No habría pelea ni por tanto ideas nuevas para su historia esta vez… Aún recordaba tanto la primera vez que había visto esta escena entre Ranma y Ayame, como la poderosa fuerza de Akane cuando mandó a Ranma a volar con un mazo que Shizuka aún no sabía de dónde había salido.

Aquello sí que había sido extraño… e inspirador. Ranma ahí era la víctima y Akane le mandó a volar como si de un pervertido se tratara. Bueno, quizás Ranma tuviera un pasado oscuro como un pérfido violador y Akane solo intentara salvar a Ayame...

Desgraciadamente, después de ese mes, la pequeña pelirosa estaba empezando a aceptar que el único problema era que Ranma y Akane no se habían llevado bien nunca… De hecho, una vez le había preguntado a la chica si su relación siempre era así y, aun entre los balbuceos de ésta, había querido entender que sí… En fin, sabía de hermanos que se llevaban mal, pero le hubiera gustado que hubiera una historia interesante detrás...

Mientras tanto, el encuentro entre Ayame y Ranma transcurría con normalidad. Parecía que los dos ensayaban un guión diario que siempre seguía las mismas pautas:

— Hey, Ranma-kun, así no te ves nada bien — decía con pucheros la joven — Conviértete en Ranko-chan, ¿sí? ¡Me encanta su pelo pelirrojo! ¿Cómo se puede tener ese color?

— Ya, déjame — contestaba el joven intentando deshacerse de ella.

— Vamos, no seas tan borde, ¡al menos deshazte esa trenza! — dijo Ayame intentando lanzarse a la espalda del chico en contra de su trenza.

— ¡Ya, por favor! ¡Bájate ya! — gritaba el chico intentando que la chica se bajara de su espalda.

— ¡Si te resistes será peor! — gritaba Ayame intentando mantenerse ahí, hasta que al final, terminaba en el suelo.

Y por fin, ésta daba su golpe final con una pregunta filosófica.

— Ranma-kun — llamó la chica visiblemente afectada — ¿si tu te quedas calvo, Ranko-chan se quedaría calva? ¡Por favor, no te quedes calvo!

En fin, todos se habían acostumbrado a esa rutina y Shizuka disfrutaba de ella. Así que tras apuntar la última súplica de su hermana en su adorado cuaderno, fue a por ésta y la despegó de Ranma.

— Ya, ya, Ayame-chan, contrólate — consolaba la chica para luego dirigirse al recién llegado y añadir: Hay algo de comida en la nevera. Nosotros ya hemos cenado.

— Gracias — fue la única respuesta de éste

Así que así era un día relativamente normal en el mini piso que compartían los 5 chicos. Quizás faltaría comentar las múltiples peleas por usar los dos baños que enciman eran al estilo occidental. Aquella mísera bañera situada en la misma estancia que el inodoro y el lavamanos trajo por la calle de la amargura a los chicos los primeros días. Sin duda, era lo que peor llevaban y a lo que más les había costado acostumbrarse. El único que no había montado tanto jaleo había sido Hiroshi, a lo que todos supusieron que debía estar más familiarizado. También se podría reproducir la pelea que tenían todas las mañanas Shizuka y Ayame por culpa de compartir la misma habitación. Desde luego, un piso de cuatro pequeñas habitaciones para cinco personas no era suficiente.

Pero como se puede ver, la vida en el piso no tenía nada que ver con la vida ajetreada del Dojo. A parte de las interacciones entre los chicos, pocas cosas más entretenidas había que hacer. Aún no había confianza suficiente. Y, aunque la hubiera, la universidad y demás actividades absorbían sus vidas. Tanto Ranma como Akane habían causado furor en sus respectivas aulas y tenían algún que otro problema con algún admirador un poco más obsesionado de la cuenta. Pero ni siquiera ellos podían llegarles ni a la suela de los zapatos a los admiradores en Nerima.

Que por cierto, hablando de ellos, aún no habían dado señales de vida. A parte de las llamadas telefónicas a casa, la única persona de Nerima que había dado señales de vida había sido Ukyo y ésta solo se había encontrado con Akane por casualidad. Ukyo parecía entonces tan triste… Akane estuvo un par de días un poco baja de ánimo por eso. No sólo se sentía bastante mal por ella sino también por sí misma. Nada en su cuerpo le indicaba que había ganado, que había conseguido lo que quería. Sí, Akane se había casado con Ranma, pero aquello no significaba nada, ¿o sí? El orgullo no le calentaba el corazón, no la hacía sentir querida. No debería haber hecho caso de su familia. No debería haber aceptado casarse por honor. Más bien, no debería haber aceptado acabar en un matrimonio donde ella era la única enamorada. Ahora, con el mes tan tranquilo que habían pasado en la universidad a penas quedaban resquicios de aquellas muestras efímeras de afecto que le hacían pensar que Ranma la quería…

Pero todo aquello era autocompasión y como ya se ha comentado, no duró más de unos días. Akane Tendo no se rendía por nada. Akane Tendo odiaba a los hombres, ¿cómo iba a ser feliz con uno? ¿Quién necesitaba el cariño de uno?

No obstante, había un refrán muy sabio (y muy explicativo) que decía algo así como que en boca cerrada no entran moscas. Aún así, no está claro que eso fuera lo que le pasó a Akane aquel día, ya casi cerca del verano:

— Ya estoy aquí — saludó el chico de la trenza.

No obstante, no hubo respuesta. ¿No había nadie en casa? Qué raro.. Creía que Akane ya tendría que estar ahí. Fue hasta su habitación a posar sus cosas cuando oyó un estrépito en la cocina.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó abriendo rápidamente la puerta.

El panorama que encontró le resultó vagamente familiar. Ahí estaba Akane, delantal puesto, intentando poner en orden todas las cacerolas que habían caído. Un ligero hilillo de humo salía de la sartén que estaba al fuego y en la mesa había un par de verduras cortadas irregularmente.

— Al menos no parece que haya restos de madera entre las verduras — pensó Ranma distraídamente.

Por otro lado, la joven no había oído llegar a Ranma, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia en la cocina hasta que la ayudó a recoger las cacerolas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó sobresaltada al ver la mano de su prometido cogiendo una de las cacerolas.

— Lo mismo podría decir yo — replicó él. — Akane, ya sabes que no es bueno que estés en la cocina.

— ¿Y a ti que demonios te importa lo que yo haga? — replicó la chica enfadada. ¿Qué había entrado solo para humillarla? ¿y qué hacía ahí? ¿no se suponía que estaba en clase? — ¿No deberías de estar en clase?

— Hoy he terminado antes — replicó con indiferencia el joven, sentándose en el mármol de uno de los muebles de la cocina. — Y me importa en la medida que no tenemos dinero para permitirnos una cocina nueva.

— Si has venido aquí solo para insultarme… — comenzó a replicar la chica mientras su aura de batalla comenzaba a crecer.

— Hey, se te quema la sartén. ¿No ves el humo? — avisó el chico, señalando la sartén, casi riéndose y murmurando — marimacho...

Akane en seguida fue a quitar la sartén del fuego, para darse cuenta de que las pobres patatas que había intentado freír estaban ya más que chamuscadas. Intentó hacer un par de respiraciones profundas para calmarse. No pasa nada, había sido el golpe con las cacerolas. No había roto nada, ni quemado nada, todo estaba bien... ¡Dos meses y ni una comida comestible! ¡Cómo era eso posible! ¿De verdad sería una negada para esto? No, no podía ser. Era sólo despiste. Ya apenas confundía ingredientes. No había ningún problema con ella…

Su problema estaba sentado ahí encima, riéndose de ella.

— ¡Baka! ¡Fuera! — gritó la chica señalándole la puerta.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué? — replicó el chico enfadándose. — Esta cocina es tan tuya como mía.

— Pero soy yo la que la estoy usando — contestó Akane.

— Querrás decir destruyendo — corrigió Ranma — tengo que quedarme a vigilar. ¿O no has oído que no hay dinero? ¿A caso quieres añadir un trabajo a tu lista de tareas?

— ¿Quieres que siga aquí contigo aquí insultándome?

— ¿Quién insulta? — dijo ofendido.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Qué no la estaba insultando? Qué pena que no tuviera un diccionario a mano para estampárselo en la cabeza. A Akane no le quedaba ya más paciencia. Comenzó a acercarse a su - antes - prometido para darle su merecido. No obstante, en el camino, golpeó el mango de una de las cacerolas que antes habían caído, desestabilizándola y cayendo sobre el plato de las verduras, que a su vez volcó y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose.

— Serás torpe… ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Ranma, bajándose de la encimare preocupado — ¿Te has hecho daño?

No se había hecho daño físico, sino más bien emocional, concretamente en su orgullo. ¡Maldito Ranma! Todo era culpa suya. Si no se hubiese metido con ella, no lo tendría que haber ido a golpear. Estaba tan enfadada que ni se dignó a contestar. Se limitó a ir en busca de algo para recoger aquel desastre. Había que recoger antes de volver a empezar... No obstante, antes de poder dar un paso, se vio detenida por el objeto de su ira.

— ¡Baka! ¿y vas descalza después de que se haya roto el plato? — comenzó a reñir Ranma mientras alzaba a Akane del suelo para que no pisara los trozos y la sacaba fuera de la cocina — Quédate ahí antes de que causes otro destrozo.

Y, sorprendentemente, ahí, a la puerta, se quedó Akane tras bajarse de los brazos del chico mientras miraba como éste recogía los pedazos de plato que quedaban y la verdura que estaba esparcida por el suelo. Otro plato más… Por una parte, no podía negar que el chico tenía razón, no había dinero. No podía seguir gastando a lo loco en comida y en vajilla.

Una sensación de angustia le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan torpe? No pedía maravillas. ¡Pedía algo comestible! Pero no había manera. No, no podía seguir en esa línea, no podía dejarse caer en eso, tenía que recuperarse en seguida. No conseguiría nada poniéndose triste. Lo iba a conseguir, como que se llamaba Akane Tendo o bueno, Saotome. Como que se llamaba Akane, vamos.

Ranma, en tanto que recogía aquel desastre, echaba vistazos a Akane. ¿No había consecuencias por sus insultos? ¿Qué pasaba? No le gustaba la Akane callada, ni la Akane sumisa, ni mucho menos la Akane abatida que veía. ¿Estaría llorando? No podía ser, ¿no?

En cuanto acabó aquella tarea, se acercó a la chica con intención de animarla.

— Hey, no es para tanto — intentó animar el chico — que si mañana no me como se rico okonomiyaki que hacen en aquella tienda tendremos para un plato.

Akane apenas escuchó los intentos de Ranma. Estaba demasiado concentrada en que tenía que conseguir cocinar algo y no había nada que pudiera ponérsele en medio. Ya podía el chico hablar ruso, que ella no le escucharía. Fue entonces cuando levantó la mirada hacia Ranma y mirándole a los ojos dijo simplemente:

— Lo voy a conseguir.

Y se fue a por unas zapatillas para poder seguir intentando cocinar, aunque no sin antes añadir:

— ¿No pensarías que iba a llorar por eso?

Ranma sonrió. Eso ya se parecía un poco más a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Cuando la joven volvió, Ranma seguía de pie en la cocina, como esperándola.

— Ah, no — dijo la joven a verlo — contigo aquí, no.

— ¿Por qué? — replicó él.

— Te lo he dicho.

— Venga, vamos, que te ayudo — dijo el chico mientras ponía a hervir agua-

— ¿Tú? ¿ayudar? ¿desde cuándo? - preguntó desconfiada la chica. — Además, no necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿No vas a cortar los vegetales? — preguntó él ignorando sus preguntas y el mal tono de Akane a fin de no discutir.

— ¡Me estás ignorando! - replicó Akane empezando a enfadarse — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me ayudas?

— ¿Por qué no canalizas esa energía en hacer algo positivo? ¡Corta los vegetales! Y ya, no me molestes, no tengo toda la paciencia del mundo.

— ¡Pero que te estoy diciendo que me contestes! — exigió ella, aunque comenzó a obedecer la orden del chico y fue por unas cuantas verduras para cortarlas**.**

Ranma, ante la visión de Akane con un cuchillo, prefirió no tentar a la suerte y no dejar a la joven sin una respuesta, aunque ésta no fuera la más apropiada.

— Tengo hambre y la cocina está ocupada. Así que mejor te ayudo. Con un poco de suerte, nos saldrá algo comestible. Si no, antes quedará la cocina desocupada para poder comer algo.

Imprevisiblemente, Akane sonrió. Aquel "nos" le había sonado bien... Tanto, que podía dejar pasar el resto. Debía de haber pasado mucho desde la última muestra de afecto del chico para que aquello la pusiera tan contenta...

Y así, con pequeñas concesiones, siguió la tarde. Uno se mordía la lengua e intentaba corregir con el mejor tacto que podía mostrar (sólo perdiendo la paciencia cuando Akane se despistó y casi confunde la salsa de soja con el vinagre); la otra procurando pasar por alto los pequeños insultos (no así los que se desviaban del tema y se referían a su físico). Y de esta manera, a pesar de tardar el doble de lo normal en hacer la comida, tener alguna pequeña discusión y convertirse en los héroes de los platos en peligro, los dos jóvenes consiguieron cocinar algo lo suficientemente comestible.

— ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Lo conseguí! — gritaba y saltaba Akane totalmente feliz. — ¡He cocinado algo comestible!

— Peff, como si lo hubieras podido conseguirlo tú sola… — bufó Ranma fingiendo enfado. En realidad, no sabía como actuar ante la efusividad de la chica. No podía negar que la alegría de la chica era contagiosa y que, aunque sólo fuera un poco, que la chica hubiera progresado le hacía feliz.

Ese comentario hizo parar un momento a la chica. Ranma temió lo peor y se maldijo por haber hecho el comentario y así parar el despliegue de felicidad de la chica (y por haber aumentado la probabilidad de un golpe).

Akane, no inmune al comentario, se acercó seriamente a Ranma hasta quedar parada en frente de él, mirándole a los ojos. Ranma sabía que llegaba el momento del golpe. Así que, cerrando los ojos, espero como un hombre a que aquél llegara. Aunque no se lo mereciera más que otras veces, eso haría que todo volviera a la realidad. No obstante, el golpe no sería del tipo que él esperaba.

— Tienes razón, ¡gracias! — oyó hablar a su mujer y al abrir los ojos, la encontró cara a cara con aquella enorme sonrisa que a él le encantaba, dejándole KO aunque sin ninguna lesión física.

Todo apuntaba que aquello era un gran paso para Akane: ¡había conseguido cocinar algo! Lo de la ayuda era algo secundario. ¡Un poco de trabajo más y Ranma debería de eliminar lo de mala cocinera de su repertorio de insultos! Cada vez estaba más cerca de su sueño...

Él único detalle del que los dos jóvenes no se habían dado cuenta era quizás uno que marcaría la diferencia. Menos mal que dos pequeñas cabezas, una rubia y otra con un color rosa chicle estaban ahí para dar fe de él y, aunque no se lo dijeran a los dos chicos, alegrarse por ellos. ¡Habían estado en la misma habitación y ésta había acabado en pie!

...

* * *

...

Aquí acaba este capítulo. No tengo mucho que comentar: es muy sencillo. Aunque bueno, me costó escribirlo. Por alguna extraña razón cada vez que lo reviso encuentro más y más fallos (por alguna extraña razón le tengo fobia a los puntos finales y adoro las comas). Me pasa como a Akane con la cocina... Aunque espero que a mí también me haya salido algo potable esta vez. Agradezco mucho a todos . me da pena que algunos de los que hayan dejado reviews lo hayan hecho como anónimos, porque así podría responderles personalmente (aquí no se puede, ¿verdad? ¿o lo he soñado? tengo miedo de que no pueda ni escribir estas cosas...).

Pues no me alargo mucho más por si acaso... Acepto con mucho gusto críticas que me puedan ayudar a mejorar. En realidad, para qué nos vamos a engañar, acepto todo tipo de comentario, todo lo que escriban lo tendré en cuenta.

¡Gracias!


End file.
